


THAT

by jedi_penguin



Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_penguin/pseuds/jedi_penguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing could have prepared her for this.  ( Charley's POV from "Scherzo")</p>
            </blockquote>





	THAT

In her entire life, Charley had only refused one dare: to do THAT. That thing that nice girls didn't do until they were married. That thing that was never talked about in public, but was the subject of much whispering between sisters in the dark.

Alex had laughed at her when she refused to do THAT, and his mockery was the main reason why she'd promised to meet him in Singapore for cocktails. Whether she would have dared to go through with her unspoken promise, she'd never know, but she wishes now that she had. She'd like something with which she might compare THIS.

The Doctor started by urging her to move as close as possible. He'd pulled her next to him, invading her space and forcing her to invade his, and then… he'd pushed. And she'd pushed.

Each had pushed against the other's hand, merging at the cellular level. It was terrifying, and exhilarating and altogether arousing. Hands into one. Blood and bone and sinew, all one.

Was THAT like THIS? The merging, the oneness, the loss of identity? The soaring sense that you're becoming more than you've ever been?

And it's not over. "Put your mouth next to mine," the Doctor orders her. "And press hard, so that our faces become locked together."

And oh, this is nothing like kissing Alex. Her heart pounds, and pounds even harder as it triples. Her butterfly-filled stomach is filled with anticipation, anticipation that grows as she feels the Doctor's expectant butterflies as well.

Their heads and hearts and torsos join together, and Charley is certain that she's going to die if other parts don't join as well. She may be inexperienced, but she knows—oh GOD how she knows—that all three of her hearts are going to burst if the tension builds much higher.

But higher it goes. She feels the clearly defined muscles in the Doctor's legs for just a moment, and then she's pushing into them. And then she feels something hard, something gloriously, perfectly hard against THAT spot, the spot that nice girls never, EVER talk about but which is the only thing she can think about at the moment. And despite all her inexperience, she knows that she wants, no, **needs** those two body parts to come into contact.

They push, one against the other. His hardness becomes part of her, and her aching neediness becomes part of him. His hardness and her unmentionable spot are one and inseparable, and she's quite certain that THAT doesn't normally work like this, but oh, she doesn't care. The Doctor is in her entirely, filling up ever niche, every cranny. It's all too much, and yet unbelievably perfect at the same time. Even in this featureless landscape she's certain that she can see stars, or perhaps that's just her mind exploding from the release.

The whole question of previous experiences becomes moot because she instinctively knows that there IS no other experience that could compare to this. The Doctor is in every one of her senses, and she can't imagine ever feeling the way she does now with a joining that's any less complete than this one.

The Doctor summarizes everything she's feeling, or perhaps it's she who summarizes for the Doctor: "And a new creature is born."

Desire, joining, pleasure and then new life. Perhaps this is not so different from THAT after all.


End file.
